


Let me care for you!

by Risaru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M, a lot of fuff ~, fuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risaru/pseuds/Risaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuto doesn't want to believe that he's getting sick but Yuya does know it better and he was right. Have a sick Yuto who is at least in good hands with Yuya ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me care for you!

„I’m fine Yuya. Really you don’t have to worry about me.“ Yuto said already the third time. Yuya still wasn’t convinced. Since over a week they were in Heartland now and helped together to rebuild the city. A lot of people from Standard and even from Synchro came to help. But Yuya could see how worn out Yuto was and it wasn’t just because they were working so much because everyone did a lot and everyone was exhausted. Yuto was weaker than usual and he wasn’t that fast either. He would never admit it but his legs and arms hurt really bad – more than usual. But he didn’t say anything and just worked because he didn’t want to stop now. But Yuya could see how exhausted he was and he was worried for him. He even asked Shun if he just sees things but Shun also said the same. But his answer was that nobody could stop Yuto from helping the city. He would never admit that he slowly got sick. Not even Yuya could change that so he just stayed by his side to give attention and maybe try to make Yuto don’t work that hard. 

It was already evening and Yuya and Yuto helped one family with three children to move into their new home. They made sure that everything was save and comfy for them in their new home. The family was really thankful for their help. Everyone of Heartland was.  
“We are glad you have a new home again.” Yuto said with a smile.  
“You should come over next time when we have lived a bit here. I will bake something for you as a thank you.” The wife said. The two of them nodded happy and said again that it was no problem and wished them a good night. 

Yuya looked satisfied. It was a good day and they helped a whole family to get a new home again. He was happy that he was able to help here in Heartland. But as soon as he looked at Yuto he got already worried again. He didn’t look good. His face was even more pale than usual and this breath was fast.  
“Yuto … you aren’t okay. You have to rest!” He tried it again.  
“I’m fine …” He answered but this time you could hear his voice trembling. His voice already sounded like he got a sore throat and tried to hide it.  
“We managed a lot in just two weeks you know. You are allowed to rest. You need it.” Yuya didn’t gave up but Yuto stayed stubborn. Yuya didn’t know what to do. Yuto was that person that would do everything for others he cares about but nothing for him. 

Yuto was about to say something but he suddenly stopped walking and blinked a few times. Yuya was confused at first but he already could see how Yuto lost his balance and was about to fall if he wouldn’t have caught him.  
“Yuto!” He yelled in shock. Being this near to Yuto he could feel the heat his body gave up. One touch to his forehead Yuya could already tell that he had a fever. He didn’t know what to say. Being angry at him that he didn’t cared enough for himself or being worried. Otherwise … Yuya was the same. He also looked that everyone around him was happy and well at first.  
“I’m sorry … I’m sure this will be over in a minute”  
“No way Yuto! This is it. I will get you in bed and you will stay in this bed. You are sick! You have a fever! This could be very dangerous if you don’t rest.” He said upset. They walked together while Yuya held Yuto even though he said he could already go alone again. But Yuya didn’t listen to him anymore and Yuto gave up to protestant. He also could feel how weak is body was and he sure knew that if it wasn’t for Yuya he wouldn’t have the force to get home. 

When they arrived in the apartment they lived for a while now together Yuya carried Yuto to his bed. “I will give you something comfortable to wear and then make you something … do you want tea? Or anything else?”  
“Yuya I’m- “ He didn’t had to continue since Yuya already glared at him. He kept quiet and just nodded. Again Yuya smiled and looked through the closet until he found something and laid it next to Yuto. “I dare you if you don’t wear this when I am back I will put them on you myself and get you into bed.” He said it serious but then turned around and tried to hide his blush which Yuto still could see. “You know what I mean … just put them on.” 

Yuto watched after Yuya who went in the next room. This apartment had only two rooms and a bathroom but it was enough. They wouldn’t stay long here since they would go to other parts of Heartland and help there. And with them living together – it just suddenly happened since everyone had to live together with someone and they both wanted to. It was their way of getting to know each other.  
Yuto did as he was told. He could feel how worse his condition went from minute to minute. He couldn’t ignore it anymore. But they had to help the others. He couldn’t just do nothing. Yuya came in with a cup of tea which he put on the nightstand next to Yuto. He looked happy about Yuto doing once what he said but he was worried.  
“You look even worse. I told you that you overdid yourself. You should have rested earlier.”  
Yuto took the cup and tried to avoid Yuya’s watch. “I just have to sleep for the night.”  
“This will take more than the night.” Yuya said and sighed. Will he ever keep him in a bed once?  
“I’m right back …” He mumbled and went outside again to also dress himself to his sleeping clothes. They shared a bed together. At first Yuto asked him if he should sleep on the couch so Yuya could have the bed but that was ridicules. It was a bed for two people and what was so wrong about them sharing one. They both had the same opinion and it stayed this way. Also Yuya had to admit that he was calmer when he could sleep next to Yuto. After all the things he had seen in the past months he was glad to not be alone in the night and Yuto always gave him that feeling of safety. 

When Yuya returned Yuto already fell asleep. He must have been really tired. Yuya took the blanket and put it on him. Yuto’s cheeks and ears were red and his breath was heavy. How was he even able to bear the whole day? The boy laid next to him and closed his eyes. 

The next day Yuto’s condition was even worse. His whole body was heated up and his voice was nothing more than a whisper. Yuya talked to Shun and told him he would stay with him. Shun would bring them medicine if they could find something. Medicine was rare at the moment. 

The only thing he could do was taking a wet towel and laying it onto Yuto’s forehead. He slept a lot but couldn’t sleep well since the fever kept him awake. 

“Do you need something else?” Yuya said worried as he changed the towel again to make it cold.  
“No …” His breath was heavy and his counterpart really wished he could do more. “I just need sleep.” He said but they both knew it was hard.  
“You have to try.” Yuya said soft and went to the window to open it. “I can do that at least for a while but I can’t open it for long. You would just get sicker. I hope Shun gets something that helps you at least to sleep.”  
Again Yuya sat next to him and tried his best to help Yuto. He stroked his back. “Just close your eyes and try to think of something good. Maybe it will help you to sleep.”  
Yuto did as he was told and just concentrated on Yuya’s movements. He smiled weak.  
“I’m sorry Yuya … for being so stubborn.” He mumbled. “I should have listen to you. Now you are stuck with me.”  
The other one smiled and shook his head although he knew he couldn’t see it.  
“It’s okay. I guess I wouldn’t have done it different. You just want to help your city. That’s you. I’m glad I can help you at least now.”  
He stopped his movements when Yuto finally fell asleep and tried to act as quiet as possible. 

Later on Shun came back with at least a little bit medicine.  
“How is he?” He asked.  
“He sleeps for the moment but the fever didn’t sink. He really did too much these last days.” Yuya sighed.  
“I see. Well that’s Yuto.” They agreed.  
“How does the work go forward?”  
Shun smiled satisfied. “Good. Really good. It helps that we have so many people.”  
“Ruri is unstoppable I see.” Yuya laughed.  
“She is. I’m glad she has her energy back. Though she shouldn’t push herself that much either.”  
“I know you will give attention to her.” He smiled.  
“And I know you will do the same.” Shun replied and gave him the medicine leaving him with a smirk. Yuya looked after him confused and blushed. They always had to make those comments. He was well aware about his feelings for Yuto and it seems like everyone else was too. The young boy pouted. But this wasn’t the right time to think about that and Yuto didn’t said anything either so it couldn’t be that obvious. He wouldn’t even know what do anyways. 

“Yuya?” A weak voice called his name and he was right on his bed again.  
“Yuto… hey!” Yuya said with a soft smile. Yuto looked at him and smiled too.  
“Actually Shun brought medicine. I hope it will help you at least to sleep with this condition.” Yuya already started to make his way to the little kitchen to bring a glass of water with him. Yuto sat up in his bed slowly while he felt pain in every movement he did. The heat was gone but it was replaced with the feeling that he could freeze any moment. He pulled the blanket tight to him.  
“Now you even got a chill” Yuya said and gave Yuto the glass with the medicine. He wished he could do more for Yuto. Seeing him like this was so unusual. After he took the medicine he pulled the blankets closer to him again and hide half of his face in them. Yuya had to admit that it really looked cute even though he shouldn’t have such thoughts over his pain.  
“You don’t have to stay with me the whole time. I don’t want you to be closed up here with me and get sick too.”  
“It’s okay and also … I know how boring it is to be sick. You feel bad and when you can’t sleep you are alone. So I want to be here so you won’t be alone. Unless you want to be then I can go too. I don’t want to bother you!” He said quickly but Yuto shook his head and smiled under his blanket.  
“I’m glad you are here.”  
Yuya smiled and sat beside him on the bed. “Shun said we are doing great. Just a bit time and we can move on to the next area.”  
“I’m glad to hear that. I’m glad Heartland seems to get okay again. Thanks to everyone’s help.”  
“I’m really glad to be part of that.” Yuya said.  
“Me too” Yuto yawned and laid his head on Yuya’s shoulders who looked surprised.  
“Having a peaceful time like this in Heartland … it’s been too long.” Yuya could feel that he still was shivering under his blankets and laid one arm around him to pull him closer to his side. Yuto took the offer and snuggled closer to him making Yuya blush again. “Thank you Yuya … for everything.” 

With this the sick boy fell asleep again and left a happy Yuya back who couldn’t smile more. Even he got tired feeling Yuto’s warmth like this. At least his body wasn’t that heated like yesterday. His condition seemed to get better again. 

It was two days later. Yuto was still staying at home. He got better and didn’t had a fever anymore but everyone said he still should stay to sleep it out fully. Yuya still could laugh when he thought about the face Yuto had made when they told him that. He never thought that Yuto could act like every normal teenager in that age too but here he was.  
Today Yuya was in a kindergarten helping the kids to build up everything. It was really fun to paint the walls with the kids but also exhausting to keep them busy. But he was glad to see them all happy. They still had to see a doctor and keep conversations about the war and what happened there but the kids were happy with their situation and Yuya was glad to help them. They could live a normal life again and get an education and be the people they wanted to be. 

When he came to their apartment he still couldn’t stop smiling but his whole body screamed exhaustion.  
“I’m home!” He said and saw Yuto coming up to him. Sure he wasn’t in bed but at least he stayed at home like they said.  
“You look like it was a good day.” He said and started laughing. Yuya had painting everywhere on his face. One of the kids even drew a smiley on his arm. Yuya just nodded and went straight to the bed and let himself fall in it.  
“Sorry to get in like that but I can’t stand anymore.”  
Yuto smiled and sat next to him. “But it’s not a “I get sick exhaustion” right?”  
The boy shook his head and looked up. “I’m healthy as always.”  
“Good because I am too again.” 

And with this he bend down to Yuya and gave him a kiss. The teenager wasn’t expecting it so he just looked a little shocked when he felt Yuto’s lips on his own. His heart made a little jump inside and as soon as his body could react normal he closed his eyes and laid his arms around Yuto’s neck to pull him closer. The kiss lasted a while until the both stopped and looked at each other. Yuya’s cheeks were red and he still looked a bit confused about what just happened which made Yuto smirk.  
“I wanted to say thank you for caring for me these last days. The good thing is that your feelings are like an open book so I know how I can surprise you the best.” Yuto said.  
Yuya still was too surprised to say anything and just awkwardly smiled at Yuto for a while. After a while of just staring he hugged him tight and buried his face in Yuto’s neck.  
“If that always happens when you get sick then you could get sick a little bit more often.”  
Yuto chuckled. “You know this doesn’t just have to happen when I’m sick. It can happen every day if you want.” 

“Every day sounds just fine for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> And this happens when you are sick by yourself and picture one of your OTP being sick too while the other one is caring for him <3


End file.
